Memories that are gone, but not forgotten
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: "I can't remember much, but I remember kissing you." Alec falls into a coma for two weeks and forgets everything that's happened to him.
"I can't remember much, but I remember kissing you." Alec falls into a coma for two weeks and forgets everything that's happened to him.

 **Memories that are gone, but not forgotten**

With Jace somewhere with Sebastian and Clary gone with them, Alec and Isabelle had gone on more patrols to try and find them. Even though Simon could still talk to Clary Alec and Isabelle thought it would be more affective if they patrolled more often. They stood in front of Clary's old building and looked around; there was no sign of life at all in the area.

They sighed and started to walk away when Isabelle's necklace lit up and throbbed. Alec got his bow read and stood ready to fire while Isabelle uncoiled her whip. They stood back to back scanning the area around.

Alec let out a gasp as a large demon with a thick spiked tail stood towering over him; its tail was wrapped around Alec's throat lifting him above the ground. Alec let go of his bow and closed his eyes as the spikes dug into his skin, causing him to bleed. Isabelle backed away and slashed the tail with her whip, causing it to growl and glare at her with dark red eyes. Isabelle saw it loosen its grip on Alec and thought it was going to let him go, but in one savage move, the demon had tossed Alec into the building Clary used to live in, Alec had hit the wall with enough force that the wall broke and he fell into the building.

Isabelle glared and recoiled her whip on her wrist before reaching for a Seraph blade that she had hooked to her belt. "Gabriel." She whispered and the blade lit up. Isabelle charged at the creature and stabbed it, killing it in a single blow, its blood rained down on Isabelle, but she didn't care, she only cared that Alec was alright.

She ran into the building and looked around holding her lit seraph blade tightly as she found her brother unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Stay with me, Alec." she said and took out her stele. Her hand shook as she drew a healing rune on his skin. She watched as the rune faded in seconds and swore. She held Alec tightly while she pulled out her phone, calling Magnus.

"Magnus, Alec's hurt, runes aren't working and I think he has demon venom in him." Isabelle said sobbing quietly as she looked at her ghostly pale brother.

"Where are you?" Magnus asked.

"In Clary's old apartment, if you can't find it, ask Simon, just hurry." Isabelle said hung up crying on her brother's still body as she held him.

Minutes later, Magnus and Simon had appeared, Simon was looking at all the blood with concern while Magnus focused on healing Alec.

Isabelle held her breath as Magnus worked, hoping her brother was still alive.

"He lost a lot of blood, but I got the venom out." Magnus said panting and looking exhausted. Isabelle exhaled and wiped her eyes.

"Simon, can you carry him back to the loft and lay him in the bed Clary originally had?" Magnus asked looking to his vampire acquaintance. Simon nodded and picked Alec up, awkwardly holding him before speeding out of the building.

"He will be okay, right?" Isabelle asked.

"Your brother may be gentle and look soft, but he is strong, I think he'll be okay." Magnus said and walked out with Isabelle following.

When they got back Simon was sitting on the couch petting the Chairman. "Chairman is the first cat I encountered that actually sat there and let me pet him, normally I just get hissed at." Simon said petting behind the Chairman's ear.

"Has he woken up yet?" Isabelle asked cautiously.

"Not yet, he was still out cold when I put him in the room." Simon answered. Isabelle looked down.

"I'm going to stay with him." Isabelle said and walked into the room Alec was in and sat down by him holding his hand.

…

…

…

It had been two weeks and still Alec hadn't woken up. Isabelle cried softly and released her grip on his hand and got off the bed, ready to leave her brother and give up.

She was at the door when Alec when Alec groaned softly, his eyelids fluttered open. She went back to his side and looked at him with concern as he looked back, his blue eyes scanning the area around her.

"Hey." Isabelle said getting his attention.

"Hey, what happened?" Alec asked his voice scratchy.

"We were out on a patrol run and you were attack by a greater demon, it flung you against a wall, I thought you were dead." Isabelle said her eyes watering as she looked at her brother.

"Patrol? Wait, where are we?" Alec asked causing Isabelle to frown.

"We're at Magnus's, we all brought you back here so you could recover with us." Isabelle said.

"But why would we patrol without Jace? And shouldn't we be looking for the Mortal Cup? Did Clary ever find it?" Alec asked causing Isabelle to gasp.

"Alec, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked looking somber.

"Me, you, Clary, and Jace were helping Clary find the Mortal Cup, and I think I vaguely remember seeing a greater demon, is that what you were talking about?" Alec asked causing Isabelle to swear.

"Stay where you are and get some rest." Isabelle ordered and left the room, hoping Magnus could explain what had happened to her.

"Well he woke up." Isabelle said and watched as relief washed over Magnus and Simon.

"But, the last thing he remembers is helping Clary find the Mortal Cup, I don't get it." Isabelle said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I'm going to go see him." Magnus said frowning deeply as he stood up and walked to the room Isabelle had just come from.

Isabelle watched and frowned as well, hoping Magnus could fix this.

Magnus walked into the room to see Alec sitting on the bed looking confused. "Are you feeling any better? You were asleep for two weeks you know." Magnus said walking over to Alec.

"Why am I here and not at the Institute?" Alec asked looking at the bed.

Magnus said nothing as he moved closer to Alec, pressing their lips together. Alec sat frozen before an image flashed in his mind, of him and Magnus, standing in the loft, kissing.

Alec closed his eyes and found himself slowly kissing back, loving how they fit together perfectly. Magnus was the first to break the kiss. Alec looked dazed as he looked into Magnus's cat eyes.

"I promise you, Alexander Lightwood, I won't stop until you remember everything." Magnus said looking deep with in Alec's light blue eyes.

"I can't remember much, but I remember kissing you." Alec said with a soft smile.

Done! Yeah!


End file.
